Fear Disguised As Fury
by HumbleAlien
Summary: She was ruthless, unrelenting, and no one could stop her from her ultimate goal. Going toe to toe with the galaxy's greatest defenders, and its worst threats, she was determined to dominate for her master. A master of manipulation, she never expected to be her own victim, let alone be saved by her mortal enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Fear Disguised As Fury

I'm hoping this to be my most popular work, but I don't know unless y'all comment, so please if you like it, leave a note. Hope this is an enjoyable read! 3

-HumbleAlien

Chapter One

"How delighted I am to see you, my prize pupil." His drawling voice echoed through the ancient chamber. He extended his arms to embrace her, stroking the nape of her neck with a withered hand. She held back the inevitable tremor, that would tickle her spine at the feel of his touch, and the sound of his voice. Kneeling in front of him, she waited as he took his seat, then she began, "What do you require of me, master?" He gave a short chuckle.

"Normally, I would not condone such haste, but we are quickly running out of time." He cast his eyes to the side, seeming to be greatly troubled by something, though she didn't know what. "Sensuous, I am entrusting you with a mission of paramount importance, possibly your most challenging mission yet." She knew he loved to tease her about her intensely competitive nature, but she suspected he wasn't joking.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. Have I not proved to be more than useful? Perhaps even, essential?" A small smirk formed on her lips. "I need a challenge."

"Your eagerness is rather amusing, but I cannot blame you for wanting more. I do apologize for these thankless missions as of late, but do not devalue them, they play a small but significant part in our greater plan." He assured her with his soothed baritone. "Speaking of which, I have decided that the first steps towards our glorious regime will begin now." Watching him intently, Sensuous felt thirsty for action, longing to execute the next step, whatever it may be. "You know of Snoke," he began, "my old enemy. He dares cultivate a new Empire, raise a new Vader, as if his incompetence would be able to handle so great a task!" He shouted, becoming overwhelmed by anger.

"He is a damn fool if he believes he can succeed." Sensuous roused to her master's offense. Calming himself, he smiled to his apprentice, continuing, "Snoke believes he is untested, but we will soon prove his decrepit mind wrong." He looked back down at Sensuous, a shadow cast over his elderly face. "Through my visions I have carefully devised a plan of how to bring that old wretch to his knees, once and for all." Her master couldn't help but laugh, rejoicing that victory over his old foe would finally be his.

"He has a base for the operations of his First Order," he scoffed, "Starkiller base. The planet itself is a formidable weapon, and must be destroyed completely. I expect there are a few officials who could be _convinced _to override safety procedures, allowing for even a small explosion to cause a chain reaction." Sensuous couldn't keep herself from smiling from ear to ear. This was her greatest assignment yet. "Before you get overly excited, allow me to continue."

"Snoke has an apprentice, he must be dispatched as well." Sensuous began to laugh lightly, expecting an inexperienced fool as her foe. "His apprentice is Kylo Ren." Sensuous' jeering came to an abrupt halt, and her face became painted with concern. She had heard that name many times, usually from the lips of someone beaten almost to death. Though she had never encountered him herself, he had bested her several times, beating her to some of her contracts before she could get to them first. He was a powerful threat, the driving force behind the First Order's reign. Now knowing he worked for Snoke, she wondered why he worked contract kills. Perhaps he did it for sport, whereas she did it to take out the competition, though she wouldn't deny enjoying it. Shortly after Sensuous had been taken in by her master, they had already stolen and won a good portion of the criminal enterprises in the galaxy. With the controlling share, they made powerful allies, though none of them knew of Sensuous and her master's inner workings.

"The knight, Kylo Ren, will soon be visiting Coruscant. I have heard he is roaming the galaxy, recruiting the fiercest known assassins for an elite squadron of warriors. Deja Soo is a name you should make yourself familiar with. He is a bounty hunter, not a very good one at that, but Ren has recently been pursuing his whereabouts. Find Deja Soo on Coruscant, and wait for Ren to arrive. Use whatever means you must to complete your mission." Sensuous grit her teeth, somewhat intimidated by her master's commands, knowing full well what a terrifying foe Ren was.

"One more detail, and then you may be on your way, I know you must be growing anxious to begin." He folded his hands together in his lap. "There is a piece of information that I very much require, if our plan is to be completed properly; a map. A map that can lead right to the feet of Skywalker. It is priceless, and our foe knows it to be true." He straightened himself slowly, moving like a menacing tree blowing in the breeze. "They seek the map, but they have not yet found a reliable source of its location. I have seen it, in my visions." His voice got eerily quiet, his eyes shut firmly, a pained expression on his wrinkled countenance. "A man walks through the sand, surrounded by wreckage. He is an old man, aged from time and war, in his hand he holds the map tight, not allowing even a single speck of sand to touch it." Ruinous looked back to Sensuous, his expressionless face beckoning questions. "No more has been revealed to me than this. Perhaps you might make better sense of it, but whatever it takes, you must get the map first."

Standing from his seat, Darth Ruinous looked down upon his trusted apprentice, with a content look on his shadowed features. "Destroy Starkiller base, bring me the map, and kill Kylo Ren." With that, Master Ruinous disappeared with a minor wave of his slender hand.

Sensuous left quickly, turning on her heel, her jaw set like stone. She exited the chamber without a single hint of hesitation. Determined to complete her task, no matter the consequences.

...

I should be publishing fairly frequently based on how much I already have written for this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Fear Disguised As Fury

Took some Adderall today and was able to edit this nicely! Hope you enjoy

\- HumbleAlien

Chapter Two

Coruscant was a hub of political activity, as well as a major crime capital, though Sensuous didn't mind, it only meant more fun in her mind. So many people, stuffed together that tightly always meant trouble, no matter who they were.

Sensuous had been tracking Deja Soo's movements carefully for several days, and still no sign of her new enemy was to be found. Growing impatient, she began to wonder if her master had received bad information, and that Deja Soo was nothing more than a common smuggler with no impending job offers.

Sitting in the rain outside upper class cantinas and lounges, she became bored of inaction, her body physically demanding a fight, no matter who she was fighting. Normally, she wouldn't go more than two days without at least dropping by Nal Hutta to dispatch a few crime lords simply for the fun of it.

Absentmindedly, she pressed the button on the cuff around her wrist. She didn't feel the pain as the small needle, concealed inside the cuff, poked into her skin. One of Ruinous' designs; a device which administered a drug that kept her light on her feet, and less susceptible to pain. Her master had carefully engineered it as a gift, and it gave her even more of an edge against her opponents. It was comforting as it coursed through her body, calming and tidying her mind, narrowing her focus.

Relaxing, her long fingers tapped the wall she leaned against, her mind canceling out the rain, and only focusing on the sound of her fingertips on the metal. Commotion abruptly filled the air, rousing her from her state of emptiness. She pushed off from the wall, her legs striding rapidly to investigate. Rounding a corner, her eyes caught a squad of stormtroopers making their way through the crowd rather roughly. Knocking civilians down, and threatening them with their weapons, they cleared a large circle around the dock at the edge of the walkway. A quiet dread came upon Sensuous' mind, growing stronger by the second, its tendrils wrapping around her. Looking on with curious eyes, her hopes high for this to be signal of her upcoming foe, Ren. She knew he was very formidable, but if this was his power, if his aura was this awful shadow, he may have been more than she had bargained for.

As silent as a leaf, a sinister First Order command ship descended suddenly upon the platform, hissing with steam as it landed. The bay door slowly lowered, revealing half a dozen more stormtroopers. The sheer anticipation of his entrance hung heavy in her mind, she longed for a challenge, something more than killing those who attempted to swindle her master. She had long since grown tired of hearing pitiful criminals beg for their lives, hardly ever putting up a fight, and if they did make an attempt, it was pathetically easy to win.

Heavy footsteps against metal resonated in the wind, sounding the arrival of the cloaked figure who emerged. He stood tall and commanding above everyone, his demeanor quiet and calm. With a graceful air, he turned to a nearby trooper, speaking softly. His low, steady voice, and placid movements were a mere façade, a ruse to distract from his ruthless, frantic actions she had heard so much about.

With a subtle gesture of his hand, four troopers followed him as he strode confidently into the nearby lounge. Sensuous' inquisitive gaze trailed after him, peering intently, observing his physical power and poise. As soon as he stalked through the doorway, she silently crept away down the alley behind the building. Sheets of rain fell down upon her, the water cascading down her cowled shoulders. Her anticipation was building rapidly inside her chest, the adrenaline began to rush through her veins, and she became near giddy at the mere chance of impending conflict.

Having found the back exit to the lounge, she entered inconspicuously, shaking the residual rain from her head. She reached up and slid the hood from her head, letting it hang down the back of her neck, and subconsciously began scratching her scalp. With piercing eyes she studied the room, lively patrons were reveling in their debauchery, the overwhelming thunder of glasses clinking and drunken shouting filled the air. With a huff, she attempted to block out the sound, searching the crowd for her adversary. He was exceedingly easy to spot, being well over six foot in height, cloaked in shadow and intrigue.

The formidable Kylo Ren stood menacingly nearby, causing everyone around him to slowly shuffle away. He appeared to be having a conversation with Deja Soo, who was nursing another beverage as usual. Casually, she made her way around the back wall, coolly slipping into an unoccupied booth near the bar. Their hushed tones were driving her mad, and she desperately wished she could make out the words. Both men were impossible to read, Deja's expressionless face betrayed no hint, and Ren's masked countenance was far from offering any clues.

Growing impatient with the lack of action, Sensuous turned her eyes on the rest of the room, as she scanned the assemblage of the lounge, something alarming caught her glance. A few tables away, she spotted a nervous young man staring obviously at her targets. Perspiration dripped from his brow, his hand fidgeting with something in the seat beside him. Sensuous' instincts blared sirens in her mind, her heart rate quickening as she peered at the rattled patron. He nodded at someone across the room, but before she could determine who, the boy stood and brandished a small blaster from the seat, raising it at Ren. It was a set up. As if he smelt it on the air, Ren swung his head around to see the weapon trained on him from across the lounge. The boy yelled, and without a thought, Sensuous pulled her blaster from inside her coat, shooting him in the back. Spontaneously, the room erupted with screams and blaster fire from all directions before the body even hit the floor. Several patrons leaped up, revealing concealed weapons, and rushing towards her targets. The unique sound of Ren's saber igniting ripped through the air, its low buzz sending a chill down Sensuous' spine. The glow of its blade illuminated the dark room, bathing it in a blood red hue.

With a powerful hand, Ren forced Deja in front of him in an instant, using his torso as a shield. Numerous blasts landed in his stomach and chest, a panicked expression painting his now lifeless face. Lowering his clenched fist, Ren dropped Deja's body from his grasp, and he fell in a crumpled heap onto the marble floor. Sensuous felt an overpowering sense of dread, as Ren turned his masked face to her, and her eyes locked onto him in an intense stare. The images of his beaten, bleeding victims rapidly fluttered through her mind, and she couldn't help but feel fear, though she was able to conceal it easily. Turning from him, she quickly picked off the rest of the undercover Resistance troops.

Seemingly taken aback, Ren tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, studying her with a piercing gaze. Cautiously, he lowered his saber and shut it off, fastening it back at his waist under his immense robes. Sizing him up, Sensuous guesstimated her odds of victory if she were to attempt to take him here. She had already lost the element of surprise, which was the most satisfying element of the whole ordeal for her; to see her victims' startled expressions as she plunged her saber into their chests. Knowing she wouldn't be able to carry out her mission in the moment, she started thinking of a plan. Surely, if Ren was looking for the map, she could use him to get to it, as well as the base. He was the key to the whole grand scheme, and she would use him, just like she used everyone else. People were tools to her, instruments in the orchestra, but she was the conductor.

Ren only hesitated a moment before he grabbed her, pulling her across the room towards him. The ghost feeling of his hands wrapped around her wrists. She could taste his power, how raw it was, like nothing she had ever felt. It took everything in her, but she refrained from using the force, knowing that was one edge she could keep concealed from him for some time.

"You should really watch your back." Sensuous jested, a playful smile on her lips. He squeezed harder, she feigned choking on her words, and received the desired affect of him underestimating her.

"Who are you?" His voice rang cool and crisp through all the commotion about them. Though she was near his height, he still had her lifted to his eye level, his gloved fist wrapped around the fabric on her chest. The heavy breath from under his mask was translated into a grating mechanical sound.

"I'm helpful, clearly." She remarked casually, motioning to the dead Resistance fighter that lay nearby. "You can't seem to sense an ambush, which is disappointing, considering how impressive your reputation is." Sensuous knew she was in dangerous waters, but that's where she thrived.

"You're too bold for your own good." Ren stated dryly, hints of venom in his gravelly baritone. "And your usefulness is at its end." Tossing her aside, he started for the door, leaving her behind.

Standing and dusting herself off, Sensuous implored, "So you aren't going to kill me?"

"What purpose would that serve?" He questioned firmly, his back still turned to her, but his feet planted in place. "You've only mildly irritated me, and I can be reasonable." Sensuous choked out a laugh, the hotheaded Kylo Ren, reasonable? Perhaps she had misjudged him, but she knew he was far from reasonable in any sense of the word.

Turning sharply, he locked his unwavering, dark gaze on her, and she was filled with dread. Standing her ground, she could feel his malice seeping towards her. "Is my compassion amusing to you?" He quizzed her, his tone hitting harshly on the still air.

"Compassion is what we're calling it?" Sensuous smirked twistedly, enjoying the banter too much to care what he might do to her. He was strong, a force to be reckoned with, but so was she. "Because I think, maybe you don't have it in you." With that comment she could feel his fists clench, his jaw set behind his mask, and a nearly inaudible growl could be heard escaping from his lips. Tasting the tension on the air, she rested her hand near her saber under her coat, feeling his anger threatening to erupt.

"You really think I didn't notice that?" Ren implored rhetorically, lifting his hand and calling her saber to him. Sensuous cursed herself for being so careless, her eyes darkening as she dropped her guise of a ballsy bar patron. He began inspecting her saber, turning it over in his gloved hands. "An impressive weapon." He mused, causing her blood to boil in her veins.

With a powerful air about her, she locked her eyes on him. "Give it back, now." Her voice was a harborer of confidence and rage, and she knew he could feel it. In an instant, she had pulled her saber from his hands. Flying across the room, it landed firm in her grasp, and she ignited it, the red beam casting a dangerous light over her angular features. "Try it." Sensuous challenged him, yearning for a fight. She couldn't resist the fascination she felt, he was completely enthralling, she longed to see him challenged, his power had gone untested long enough. The position he held was the one she had worked towards constantly: the most feared warrior in the galaxy. It was hers to rightfully claim, and claim it she would.

Ren drew his saber, pressing the button to display the three threatening blades of crimson light. Planting his feet, she could feel his power pounding in her ears, the sheer force of it was intoxicating, and she reveled in the feeling. Throwing his cloak to the ground, the anticipation reached its climax, and he launched at her, swinging his saber above his head, bringing it down on her own with ferocity. Grinning from ear to ear at the ability of her new opponent, Sensuous blocked his attack and countered, twirling her blade to meet his again. The dance of sparks and light illuminated the empty cantina, bathing their countenances in an eerie blood red glow.

A hand free, Sensuous grabbed a stool near the bar and smashed it full force against Ren, connecting it with his legs, causing him to lose his footing. Pushing forward, she brought her saber down on his again and again, and she could feel his anger growing stronger. He had underestimated her, much to her chagrin, and she exploited it heavily. Letting out a cry of rage, Ren forced her back, throwing her against the far wall of the room. Connecting hard against the wall, Sensuous could hear her bones crack, but she didn't feel it, she wouldn't let herself feel it. Wiping the blood from her nose, she jumped off the wall, flying towards him. Raising his saber, he prepared for her to come at him like before, but instead she rolled and slid across the floor, her booted foot striking his, and knocking him flat on his back.

Growling with fury, Ren steadied himself on his feet, and swiftly advanced towards her, swinging his saber with raw strength. Sensuous blocked it, but he pushed harder down on her blade, his masked face inches from her own.

"Had enough?" He inquired, with almost a hint of humor. Sensuous was bleeding and bruised, but she had never been more exhilarated. Finally, she had found her match, someone who wouldn't beg when she gained the upper hand, someone who could entertain her with a fair fight. She was in sheer delight at his power, his untamed animosity that flooded his dark form.

"You will never be enough." Sensuous toyed with him, stoking the already raging fire that burned inside him. Being so near to him had her ravenous for blood, his blood, but she knew she had to wait, she couldn't find the map without the First Order. With an army ready to manipulate, she wasn't about to throw it all away; she needed him alive... for now.

Breaking away, Sensuous caught her breath, bracing herself on the ground with her hand. Ren staggered back slightly, sizing her up from across the room, his breath ragged and mechanical through his helmet. Much to her surprise, he switched off his saber and hung it back on his belt, and looked at her expectantly. With a calculated gaze, she followed suit, intrigued by his intention. Desperately, she wanted to read him, to use the force as a key to unlock the door that stood between her and his soul. Although, she knew she had few tricks still up her sleeve, and had to keep her knowledge of the force from him as long as she could.

"Who taught you?" He questioned her, a whisper of fascination in his voice.

Sensuous gave a coy smile, stretching her back, and wincing slightly at the pain from her torso. "Am I not capable enough to learn myself? I have to have an instructor to learn how to twirl a saber?" She laughed in her head, knowing it wouldn't be too difficult to feed the lie.

"You haven't been trained in the force?" Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was puzzled by her, she could feel him analyzing her.

"You mean that hokey religious nonsense?" Sensuous portrayed the perfect sense of ignorance. "And I think you already know I don't humor nonsense." She paid a compliment to his discernibility, while keeping her cover intact.

"I came here as a recruitment mission," Ren began, still keeping a generous distance between them, "but the evening has taken an unexpected turn." He motioned to Deja's lifeless body with disappointment. "You've shown promise," he noted, bending down briefly to retrieve his cloak, "and your skill can be refined, with my guidance. I can teach you the force, and you'll see what a useful tool it can be." His voice inspired intrigue, a dark longing for knowledge. "With one breath I could know you, better than you even know yourself."

Sensuous paused, surprised at this golden opportunity for her master's plan. She knew Ruinous would be more than pleased with her progress, and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself for this new feat. Ren was eager for a student, he was in need of a fresh recruit for his elite squad, and Sensuous had proven to be the perfect candidate.

"I can't deny how appealing it sounds," She mused, "to get inside someone's head like that." A devilish grin painted her face, and she crossed the distance between them, standing boldly before him. "I'll do it."

Ren gave an approving nod, and together they left the cantina. The pieces were falling neatly into place, and Sensuous felt more secure in her master's design than ever.

...

I'll be posting another update soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
